Et le courage suivra
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: Missing scène du 3x22 entre Belle et son père. Comment celui-ci a réagi à l'annonce de ses fiançailles et ce qu'il a à dire sur ce mariage.


**Titre :** Et le courage suivra

**Auteur :** EmilieVitnux

**Rating :** K (ce qui est très étonnant de ma part, je lis rarement une fic en dessous du rating T, alors en écrire…)

**Ship :** Rumbelle, même si c'est principalement Belle Centric

**Taille :** OS

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Once Upon A Time, je me contente simplement d'emprunter les personnages le temps d'un OS

**Commentaires :** Je tiens tous d'abord à remercier Didou pour avoir jouée les béta reader et m'avoir dit honnêtement ce qu'il fallait que je travaille. Et je remercie aussi Thyrsette pour la correction malgré toutes ses copies à corriger.

**Résumé :** Missing scène du 3x22 entre Belle et son père. Comment celui-ci a réagi a l'annonce de ses fiançailles et ce qu'il a à dire sur ce mariage.

* * *

**Et le courage suivra**

* * *

C'est fou comme certains actes pourtant simples peuvent parfois être d'une difficulté qui semble insurmontable. Belle avait invoqué le Ténébreux, elle s'était offerte comme prix à payer pour sauver les siens. Quand il l'avait jetée dehors, elle était partie affronter un Yahogai. Quand elle s'était fait capturer par la reine, elle n'avait eu de cesse de soutenir et protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et pourtant tous ces actes qui semblaient héroïques aux yeux d'autres personnes, avaient pour elle était simple comparé à ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui : ouvrir une porte. Pas n'importe quelle porte non, une porte spécifique, la porte du magasin de son père.

Rumple avait fait sa demande, lui disant bien qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu de doute sur ses sentiments, mais sa demande était magnifique et y repenser lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Mais même si les relations avec son père étaient tendues depuis le jour où il avait essayé de lui faire franchir les limites de la ville, elle se devait de l'informer de son mariage et d'obtenir, ou au moins essayer d'obtenir son consentement.

Oui mais voilà, elle avait beau être une princesse courageuse et prête à tout pour son homme, ouvrir la porte de ce magasin la terrifiait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir peur de son propre père, mais les faits étaient là. Le fait qu'il ait voulu la forcer à traverser la ligne l'avait déjà effrayée, mais depuis elle avait elle-même traversé cette frontière et s'était retrouvée seule pendant des jours sans la moindre idée de qui elle était ou de ce qu'elle faisait là. L'idée d'entrer et de parler à l'homme qui avait voulu lui faire subir ça la terrifiait. Elle n'avait plus parlé à son père depuis qu'elle était redevenue elle-même après l'épisode Lacey. Il n'avait pas cherché à la joindre et elle n'avait de son côté pas eu envie de lui parler ou de reconnaître ses peurs.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui tout était différent, elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pourrait pas totalement apprécier ce jour sans son père. La future Mme Rumplestilskin Gold prit donc son courage à deux mains et ouvrit enfin la porte du magasin "Game of Thorns". Elle fit un pas dans la boutique qui semblait vide, le bruit de la clochette la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle n'était jamais revenue dans la boutique depuis le jour où son propre père l'avait enlevée, les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus c'était chez Granny, avec un maximum de monde autour.

Elle pouvait entendre le pas lourd de son père venant du fond de la boutique. Il eut un temps d'arrêt quand il la vit enfin se tenir tout prêt de la porte.

\- Belle! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant. Il avait un grand sourire de soulagement sur le visage, comme si il avait craint qu'elle ne revienne jamais le voir.

\- Bonjour père, dit-elle la voix basse : même si elle se sentait un peu plus à l'aise, l'idée de s'éloigner de la porte lui était encore impossible

\- Ho ma chérie, j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue! Dit son père d'une voix rassurée. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle se sentit à nouveau comme une petite fille dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. « Je ne t'ai plus vue depuis que le sheriff Swan et sa famille sont partis sauver Henry

\- J'ai été très occupée, répondit Belle d'un ton qui se voulait explicatif, se gardant bien de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles, même quand l'amour de sa vie était mort pour les sauver. Ni pendant l'année qu'elle avait passé dans leur monde a chercher un moyen de le ramener avec l'aide de Neal. Elle était là pour obtenir son consentement sur son mariage, pas pour lui faire des reproches.

\- J'ai appris que Zelena avait été arrêtée, c'est vrai? Demanda Moe. Il avait l'air de vouloir commencer une conversation sur un sujet précis sans savoir comment l'aborder.

\- Oui, ils ont réussi à la stopper et à l'enfermer, dit Belle sans plus d'explication. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de la sorcière de l'ouest et de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle-même ne savait pas tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant ces longs mois passé loin de lui. C'était comme si les sœurs Mills avaient juré de faire de leurs vies un enfer en les enfermant et les torturant pendant des mois.

\- Donc ça veut dire que le Ténébreux est... dit Moe sans trop savoir comment finir sa phrase.

\- Rumple est libre oui, acheva Belle.

Son père soupira légèrement et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Rumple? J'en conclus que tu es toujours avec lui, dit Moe.

Il avait l'air désolé d'apprendre cette nouvelle, comme si il avait espéré que Zelena se lasse de son esclave et finisse par le tuer, laissant Belle seule et célibataire. Son cœur brisé n'aurait eu aucune importance.

\- Père je l'aime, je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que lui, annonça la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le fait que son propre père semblait la préférer seule et anéantie plutôt qu'heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être.

\- Belle, ce n'est pas un homme bien, répondit son père d'un ton exaspéré, comme si ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois alors qu'en fait ils avaient toujours soigneusement évité de parler de Rumple.

\- Peut-être mais lui au moins il m'a toujours laissé le choix et respecte mes décisions, dit Belle d'un ton sec laissant comprendre qu'elle avait perdu une forme de respect pour son père le jour où il avait voulu décider de son destin a sa place.

\- Belle, je suis désolé, je regrette ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, si j'avais su je...

\- Tu l'aurais fait de façon plus discrète? L'interrompit sa fille avec sarcasme. Rumple devait déteindre sur elle.

Le fleuriste prit un air blessé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ses excuses, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y répondait de cette façon. Elle s'en voulut, après tout il semblait sincèrement regretter ses actes, mais elle semblait incapable de se dire que même s'il pouvait revivre cette journée, il ne recommencerait pas.

\- Je suis désolé père, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, je suis là pour te demander ta bénédiction, dit Belle d'une voix plus douce

\- Ma bénédiction? Demanda Moe avec surprise.

\- Père... Papa, se reprit elle en espérant donner un ton moins froid a ses paroles, Rumple a fait sa demande hier, nous allons nous marier, expliqua la toute récente fiancée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant cette dernière phrase

\- Ho Belle...

Son père avait un présent air ému et abattu en même temps, comme si cette nouvelle finissait de tuer ses espoirs qu'un jour elle quitterait Rumplestilskin.

\- Papa, je l'aime, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, dit Belle

\- Belle... j'aurais tellement aimé que tu en aimes un autre, quelqu'un de bien. Un jeune homme de ton âge, quelqu'un de plus grand aussi, lui expliqua son père.

\- Papa, je veux obtenir ta bénédiction, je veux que tu sois la et que tu me conduises à lui. Mais j'aime Rumple, nous allons nous marier que tu acceptes ce mariage ou non, annonça la jeune femme d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.

Moe French poussa un long soupir, avant de lui prendre doucement les mains. Malgré un léger mouvement de recul, elle le laissa faire.

\- Belle, Gold n'est pas l'homme que j'aurais choisi pour toi, mais... Mais, reprit-il avec un sourire devant son air impatient, tu l'aimes et même si j'ai du mal à croire qu'une bête... Qu'un homme, se reprit-il face à son froncement de sourcil agacé, qu'un homme comme lui puisse aimer, je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau, tu es ma fille, je veux faire partie de ta vie qui que soit l'homme que tu as choisi. Alors oui tu as ma bénédiction, je serai là jour de ton mariage, finit-il enfin.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui le serra dans ses bras tellement soulagée de cette réponse. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait enfin l'impression qu'elle pourrait avoir une relation normale avec son père. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front comme il le faisait quand elle était enfant.

\- Je suis fier de toi Belle, même si je ne suis pas fier de qui tu as choisi, je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu as accompli, dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion

\- Merci, dit-elle la gorge nouée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvait pas ajouter autre chose, entendre ces mots de la part de son père était comme un rêve.

\- Je sais qu'on ne pourra plus être aussi proche qu'avant, mais j'aimerais qu'on se voit plus souvent, je veux faire partie de ta vie et de celles de tes enfants, dit son père d'un ton plein d'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau se lier à sa fille malgré les choix qu'elle avait faits et qu'il devait accepter sans vraiment les comprendre.

\- Papa! Il a à peine fait sa demande, c'est encore tôt pour les enfants, le sermonna-t-elle.

Trop tôt après le mariage, trop tôt depuis la libération de Rumple, trop tôt depuis la mort de Neal. Rumple ne s'était pas encore remis de la perte de son fils et ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais, mais l'idée de lui demander d'avoir un enfant aussi vite depuis la perte de son fils lui était impossible.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai le droit d'y penser quand même, dit son père d'un ton bourru.

Belle lui sourit de nouveau mais n'ajouta rien de plus, elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui de la perte de celui qu'elle voyait comme son beau-fils même s'il était techniquement plus âgé qu'elle.

Elle se contenta de sourire et de serrer à nouveau son père dans ses bras. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, malgré l'éloignement, il restait son père et surtout, il acceptait enfin l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Peut-être qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi proche de lui qu'elle l'était auparavant, peut-être qu'elle aurait toujours cette petite pointe d'angoisse en revenant dans sa boutique, peut-être même que son père haïrait toujours son futur époux quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il fasse, mais à cet instant, tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance, car elle avait au moins obtenu la bénédiction de son père et c'était déjà un pas dans la bonne direction.

Alors que Belle quittait la boutique de son père pour retrouver Rumple, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Elle avait fait un acte courageux et le courage avait suivi.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic' depuis que j'ai vu les 3x22, je trouve ça dommage que les scénaristes n'est pas jugé la discussion entre Belle et son père digne d'intérêt. C'est quand même un homme qui était prêt à tout pour que sa fille oublie l'homme qu'elle aime et soudainement pouf, le voilà à leur mariage. J'espère que cette petite scènes vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !


End file.
